


One Chance

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anthony Edward Stark, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, complementing each other, gratitude, late night walks, quite a bit, stephen vincent strange - Freeform, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen needs to write an essay for his college application. Tony helps inspire ideas.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

Stephen stared at the blinking cursor on his screen, which contrasted with the rest of the entirely blank page. Why, of all times, did writer’s block have to hit now? He just needed to write this stupid essay as part of his college application, and if he actually got accepted, he could get out of his house and move to the college dorms of Columbia University (optimistically).

He had to write about what he was most grateful for. Chewing on the end of a pen, he spun around in his chair to view the rest of his room, only vaguely lit by the lamp on his desk. There were papers all over his dresser, clothing tossed on the bed carelessly save for the dent in it Stephen used for sleeping, drawings his sister made taped on the walls.

Zeroing in on his phone on his bedside table, Stephen stood up and went to get it, figuring a break might actually inspire him to begin writing the thousand words necessary. Just as the screen flashed to show notifications from the high school talking about self-care and meditation and field events and bla bla bla (never mind messages from friends who clearly weren’t as desperate to leave home as he was), he heard a faint tap at his window. And then another.

He moved back to his desk to see what was happening. Just below was Tony Stark waving in Stephen’s direction, his boyfriend of over a year. Smiling automatically, Stephen texted him quickly.

SS: What on EARTH are you doing here?!  
TS: Lemme up!!!

SS: I’ll come down. People are sleeping you know!

TS: Not u, obviously.

Stephen ignored this last message, tying up his boots after slipping on his jacket and making his way to the front door, opening and closing it with nothing but two almost inaudible snicks.

Tony was waiting by one of the two cars on Stephen’s driveway, highlighted by the pale moonlight. He was wearing a typical black t-shirt with jeans and his signature leather jacket looking gorgeous as always, this being emphasized by the smile that lit up his whole face. 

Stephen half-heartedly sighed making his way to his boyfriend, crushing him in a hug which was promptly returned before they broke apart. “Happy to see me?” Tony spoke first.

Rather than engaging in the typical snark the two of them usually had by default, Stephen just leaned against the car beside Tony and rested his head on the others’ shoulder, closing his eyes. “You have no idea.”

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep on me just yet. That can happen later.” Stephen could hear the smile in Tony’s voice. Stephen sighed, looking back up into his boyfriend’s eyes, not yet willing to get up from the vaguely slouched position he was in. “Okay, what’s up?”

Tony grinned, taking Stephen’s hand. “Let’s go for a walk.” Stephen side-eyed him, but didn’t reject the idea. “Shouldn’t I change or something? Society has… rules. And scruffy-looking twelfth-graders in pyjamas aren’t usually shown as representing the pinnacle of sanity.”

“Babe, you always look gorgeous. Plus it’s like midnight. Who’s up at this time that’ll judge you anyways?” Stephen will forever deny blushing at the pet names Tony always called him. “Fine, but if someone sees you hanging with me looking like this, you can’t blame me for tanking your reputation.”

“I’m hanging with a hot doctor-to-be who just happens to think I’m worthy of his attention. My reputation can starve if getting time with you is the result.” They were just turning the corner off of Stephen’s street, their shoes making slight scuffing noises against the sidewalk.

“Speaking of doctor-to-be, I was just attempting to write my gratitude essay for Columbia.” Tony notably squeezed Stephen’s hand a little harder at the mention of university. It was an obvious concern for the both of them, aka what would happen to their relationship should they choose different ones to attend (which would most likely happen). 

Tony cleared his throat. “Gratitude, huh? Struggling with ideas? You usually wouldn’t let me bother you if you were halfway through or something.”

“You have no idea. Want me to write about stem-cell theories or Shakespeare? Easy. I’m just not used to something so… personal. There’s nothing I can memorize and just type out to explain… this.” Stephen tapped the side of his forehead. “Getting this essay right means I get my one chance to leave all this behind.”

Tony knew Stephen didn’t mean leaving him behind. Just everything else. His parents’ homophobia. His sisters’ death. The overwhelming feelings of failure, regret, and shame that plagued the Strange household.

“Well what are you grateful for?” Tony prompted.

“You.” Tony’s smile only got wider as he stopped and turned around to face Stephen on the sidewalk, linking his arms around the latter’s neck. “Oh yeah? Anything specific?”

Stephen pretended to think. “Hmmm… nothing immediately comes to mind. Maybe… your ass.” Tony laughed out loud. “Anything else?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, laughing along. The two continued walking. “Um… your smile. It’s brilliantly contagious. Your brain. Your laugh. Your overly expressive eyes. Just you in general.” Seeing Tony’s face, Stephen tacked on “not to mention, your blush when you get genuine complements!” Tony hid his face in the taller boy’s arm.

“I’m not blushing, nooo… But okay. Two can play at that game. I’m grateful for you beyond words. I love your voice. Your height. Your sincerity. The fact that this cruel world showed us there’s still good when it let us know each other as more than acquaintances, or even strangers.”

Stephen didn’t miss a beat. “I couldn’t imagine a version of myself that didn’t exist without you. It seems… I dunno just awful thinking about it.”

“Well then you have your essay topic.” Tony’s eyes danced up at Stephen with clouded mirth.

“I’m going to write about my amazing boyfriend who I could potentially be leaving if the university admissions people decide they love our love story,” Stephen reiterated. It suddenly felt difficult to swallow.

The two found themselves back in front of Stephen’s house. Tony faced Stephen once more. “You’ll write about how grateful you are having had the time we had together, regardless of how limited it seems. And we’ll hope that there’s an infinite amount more of it, wherever that came from.”

Stephen nodded, and kissed Tony at the corner of his lips. “I love you.” Tony beamed up at him. “I love you too. Now go inside and kick that essay’s ass!”

After Tony left, Stephen went back inside to his room. He opened his laptop once more, and feeling newly inspired, began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope you are doing well!
> 
> This was lowkey inspired by my own struggles to write some nonsense for polisci (I have the WORST writer's block when it comes to writing about boring nonsense)
> 
> I know the prompt was "one chance" and the obvious thing to write about when it comes to these two would be the 1 in 14, 000, 605 thing, but that's kinda overused and I didn't care enough to be too canon-related when it comes to our favourite husbands so...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I cherish the kudos and comments readers leave!
> 
> All my love to you <3


End file.
